


Cut

by smackbad



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe
Genre: Character Death, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-27
Updated: 2012-03-27
Packaged: 2017-11-02 14:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smackbad/pseuds/smackbad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you wear a suit and carry a gun, you have two options.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cut

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on [tumblr](http://appliedbollocks.tumblr.com/post/20034817169/coulson-drabble-cut).

When you wear a suit and carry a gun, you ordinarily have two options: a jacket that fits you but bulges about the sidearm, or an overlarge one that disguises it but makes you look like a mafia hack.

That's why Coulson's only extravagance had been bespoke tailoring. Three extra inches of wool under his left arm, nipped and gusseted just so as to reveal nothing. Agents after his secret received only an expression as unreadable as the suit. Seamless, head to toe.

Fury carried the suits past the “donate” pile to the trash. They would never fit anyone else.


End file.
